Kura's Story
by Noir ShadowWolf
Summary: This is the story of Kura Jackson. He is grandson of four demigods. It will have gods and old characters come back occasionally and may or may not become a series. Comments can only make the story better.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other stories by Rick Riordan **

**I hope you enjoy the story and I will try to update regularly. Leave your ideas in the comments to help push the story along in case I get writers block.**

_Prologue_

As I looked up into the horrible, dark eyes I knew that I couldn't hold on any longer and I slipped. As I fell I saw everyone I ever cared about flash before my eyes. I saw my mom and dad, the most unlikely couple ever, standing in front of me telling me about the dangers of this quest. Why didn't I listen? Oh right. I'm an idiot.

Then I saw Chiron telling me to go up to the attic for my quest. He was such a good teacher but my powers were left mostly untapped because I'm the first of my kind and no one knows how to handle the powers I have.

Then I saw my two best friends telling me to keep pushing myself to the limit because when I know the limit of a normal demigod, that's when I can break it. At this thought I snap into focus. I know I have the power to survive this, I feel it swirling around inside me but I have no idea how to use it.

I focus on the energy, trying to make it rise to the surface but I can't. I feel defeated as I know my fate and I turn towards it as I free fall from the sky and stare at the water far beneath me. I silently pray and close my eyes. Just as I hit the water with the force of a meteor.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm going to go ahead and give you the first chapter since I have a lot of time on my hands. Enjoy and comment please!**

"Kura Jackson, if you would be so kind as to wake up and pay attention during classes, I would appreciate it. And if not there is a special place for you in the principal's office. See me after class." said Ms. Britton, my evil history teacher.

Dang it, I can't afford another referral or I'll end up transferring to Bulldecker Academy in upstate New York. Everyone says that it's a horrible boarding school where the teachers are super strict and can enforce corporal punishment. I think that means they can hit me but I can't pay attention to what they say after that point.

"Yes Ms. Britton." I groan as she continues her lesson and turn to Carter, my best friend, who is sitting there playing with his necklace nervously.

"Hey, Carter." I whisper across the aisle. He glares at me and nods his head towards Ms. Britton.

"Shut up Kura you need to pay attention to this stuff." He squeaks in his too high voice. God sometimes I hate that sound. Ms. Britton immediately turns and asks him to meet her after class to, then continues teaching.

The rest of class drags on slowly and eventually I find myself staring out the window. I think about that dream and wonder what it's about. Who are Chiron and those kids from my dream? I couldn't see their faces but the boy looked familiar. That question is important but better yet: who is the person with dark, unsettling eyes? Is it a guy or girl? Is it even human?

Just as these thoughts enter my head the bell rings and I groan loudly.

"Mr. Jackson, please wait outside while I talk to Mr. Sparks about his small outburst in class." At this I give Carter a 'sorry man' look and saunter out with the rest of the class.

Once I'm outside I slump into the chair and let Carey, this twerp of a girl, mock me for it once again. I hate her for what she does to all the other kids. She is always bossing them around and forcing them to do her homework and stuff like that. The only reason I don't take matters into my own hands is because she's a girl and I already get into enough trouble without beating up everyone who ticks me off.

Suddenly Ms. Britton calls for me to come in and Carter walks out with a terrified and nervous look on his face. He doesn't talk to me and just keeps on walking. I reluctantly open the door and walk in to the room and see her sitting at her desk holding my student record.

I trudge up the aisles to her desk and sit in the seat that was in front of the desk. She's sitting there with a passive, withdrawn expression and doesn't speak for a few minutes.

Finally she speaks, "Kura. You will be transferring to a camp on Long Island Sound on Monday. The bus leaves Monday morning at 6:30 sharp. Your parents agreed to this and so did Carters. Both of you will leave then and will not return until the next school year."

I'm frozen stiff and I can't even talk at first. Leaving? Leaving New York City? No it can't be. I've always wanted to leave but I never thought I'd be able to. I come from a poor family after being adopted from the foster home 11 years ago at the age of 1. Finally I unfreeze under her expectant gaze.

"What do I need to pack?"

"That is in this packet." Suddenly she's cut off by a roar coming from down the hall. We run out and see a creature with the head of a man, the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion and wings of a bat. A Manticore my mind whispers in an ancient voice. Whoa. Where did that come from? I have no idea but I knew one thing. It has Carter!

Ms. Britton immediately grabs her ring and tosses it to me. When it touches my hand it springs full form into a war axe that I stare at for a second. I look up at her and she nods then ducks out of sight. I don't think at all, I just aim and throw the axe in a swift fluid motion where it sinks into the Manticore's skin. I pull my hand back and the axe flies back into my hand.

That definitely got his attention but it looks like I only ticked him off. He turns to me and charges trying to kill me. I jump over him and swing at him with axe, which he catches and takes away. I try pulling it back but he throws it down the hall with a powerful fury. I am now defenseless against him except for my strength and wits. He turns to me and chuckles his evil laugh.

I know that I'm probably doomed but at least I'll go down fighting. I run towards him and jump. He easily swats me away and I hit the lockers. A flash of pain shoots through me and I know I broke some bones. As I look around I see dust and debris everywhere and when my eyes focus I see the Manticore writhing in pain from a bunch of silver arrows.

"The Hunters." Says the voice in my mind. "You can definently trust them."

I dizzily stand up and don't see any hunters. Hmm maybe it was my imagination. I see Carter holding the axe and yell at him to throw it because the manticore is starting to get up. Carter chucks it clumsily and I flip into the air, grab it mid-flip, and end the flip by chopping off the manticores head in one swift motion.

The body turns into golden nasty powder but the tail spike is still laying there. Carter stares at me as he picks up the scorpion tail and tosses it to me and somehow I know it's a trophy. I find that the axe is a ring again and give it back to Ms. Britton and promptly faint.


	3. Chapter 2

I awake in the room that I know oh too well, Ms. Britton's classroom. Except there's something different about it. I see Ms. Britton standing over me with a worried look on her face and I immediately know something's wrong. I shake my head trying to get rid of the craziest dream ever. I had an axe and there was a creepy thing called… a Manticore I think. I remember getting the tip of a scorpion tail as a prize for killing it.

I look at the desk trying to wake up fully and see the black little trophy piece that I have. I stare at the scorpion tail for a few minutes and slowly turn towards Ms. Britton's worried face.

"You mean… this is all real? The whole Manticore and axe thing?" she nods solemnly and awaits my reaction. "I killed a freaking monster with one of the coolest weapons I have ever seen and I thought it was all a dream!"

She chuckles slightly and relaxes because she knows I'm not scared of her. Why would I be? Oh… she had the ring. The axe-ring that I like so much. I wonder if she would give it to me until I notice that its her wedding ring. On second thought maybe I should get my own. But I frown suddenly because I have a burning question on my mind.

"How did I do that? All of the crazy flips and chopping and calling back the axe?"

"Well… I think that's a question you better ask Chiron when you get to camp because I don't know."

"Chiron?"

"He's the director of the camp… he has a funny name but he knows how to get stuff done."

"Oh… ok so where's Carter?"

"He's explaining to your parents that you have to leave for camp immediately instead of on Monday. He'll be back soon."

"Ok."

Θ

Later on Carter got back from my house with a small suitcase full of my bathroom necessities and my favorite books. He also carried a small bedroll and his own things. Ms. Britton looked a little nervous as we sped down the hall quietly and tried not to get caught by the principal or the other teachers.

We got out of the school unnoticed and got into her Spider Mazda. Of course, being the bigger of the two, Carter sat in the front forcing me to cram myself into the back in a half standing half curled up position because of there only being two seats. Ms. Britton kept looking over her shoulder like we were being followed by someone or something.

We were driving down a deserted back road on the way to long island sound and Ms. Britton finally relaxed. We started listening to pop music for a while before Carter decided he wanted to share his amazing singing voice with us and started singing coldplay. Eventually we all got tired and we stopped at a small motel just off the road. I slept with carter while Ms. Britton got her own room.

Θ

It was the middle of the night and I wake up because of a small noise coming from the air vent. It's a slight whistling noise and I try to place it. It's a gas obviously but what kind? It seems to be fast traveling…

I think about it for a minute and I realize what it does. It's extremely flammable and toxic. I slap Carter awake and tell him to get out of there because there is danger. He immediately gets up, pulls on his clothes at the same time as I do, and we run out of that room to go get Ms. Britton. We find her right outside our door seemingly about to knock to get us up. We all run to the car and duck down right as the motel explodes behind us.

We don't know what's following us but we know its trouble. We get in the car and head down the road driving as fast as possible. We are in danger but the camp isn't too far away now so we might be able to make it before morning which is in about an hour. It seems monotonous for the first forty-five minutes until we see it standing on the hill in front of us. The horrible monster that was chasing us was standing in front of us and it was thirsty for blood.


	4. Chapter 3

**I left everyone at a cliffhanger there**

**Any comments on the story would be great for some ideas. Some of you might've been able to tell that towards the end I was really tired and just wanted to finish before I fell asleep. Sorry if it was total rubbish.**

Θ

The Minotaur stood very tall compared to me and he had his giant club at the ready. Ms. Britton stopped the car and we all got out quickly. Carter stood there staring with a solemn expression and Ms. Britton looked ready to run for her life. Which is exactly what she did… just not the way we expected.

She slid off her ring and it became the war axe that I used before and she charged towards the bull man. He took a swing at her but she dodged it and cut his foot. He howled in rage and knocked her away, then he started running. Right towards me and Carter. I jumped out of the way in time but Carter got knocked down and out.

Suddenly a memory came to me, although it wasn't my own. I saw a black haired boy about my age fighting the Minotaur with absolutely no weapons. I watched him trick the bull man into hitting a tree and snapping off a horn while he was on its back. Then the boy rammed it into the bull's side.

I knew what I had to do. I ran to the tree that I saw in the vision and yelled at the bull, calling him a future burger for me and messing around with him. My plan worked but I wasn't so sure that was a good idea because the bull charged me. Instead of jumping to the side like the boy did I dropped to the ground and jumped up onto the bulls back. I held on tight to the horns and steered him into the tree so that he hit his head.

Instead of stumbling like he did in the vision he slumped to the ground and sparked up into a flame. I grabbed the scorpions tail off of the ground and ran over to the bull. He was smoking and burning at the same time so I grabbed the tail and stabbed him in the… circuit board? Oh! He must've been an automaton! But who made it?

Suddenly a bunch of burly, greasy kids came over the hill looking for it. When they saw it they came running up to me. The front-runner was different than the rest. He was lean, not as muscular and had blond hair and blue eyes unlike the rest of them.

"What did you do to our bull? We spent weeks on it!" Said Blondie.

"Well if something tried to kill you then you'd fight back too. I thought it was the actual Minotaur, not an automaton."

"Sorry it tried to kill you." He trailed off. "My name is Lance, and you are?"

"I'm Kura, Kura Jackson."

Everyone froze where they were and stared at me. No one spoke or even moved for a few minutes. Finally Lance seemed to unfreeze but he still bore a look of confusion.

"A-a J-Jackson?" He stuttered.

"Yes, why? Does the name mean something to you?" I asked with burning curiosity. "I was adopted when I was younger and don't know my family. Do you know them?"

Everyone stared for another minute and they all knelt down. What? Why are they kneeling suddenly Lance opens his mouth again.

"Hail Kura Jackson! Son of Luke Jackson and Sally deAngelo, grandson of Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, Nico deAngelo, and Thalia deAngelo! Master of knowledge and power of three!"

Θ

**Remember! Comments can only make the story better! If you have any suggestions, ideas, or remarks leave them in the comments.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa. Who are they? And for that matter who are you?"

"They are your family and we are the campers from the Hepheastus cabin. Your family is the most powerful family at camp! We thought you were coming on Monday so we were just coming to turn off the guard… I guess you took care of that for us."

"Yeah, ok. Sure if my family was so powerful they would've kept me instead of putting me in a foster home!"

"Kura… your parents are dead… same with your grandparents… I'm sorry"

On that cheery note everything faded to black.

Θ

I woke up in an unfamiliar white room with a… what do you call it? Oh right, a caduceus was on the wall. I felt vaguely aware of several pairs of eyes on me and turned my neck to look around. Man was I sore! I looked to one side and saw a few chairs and glass cabinets that appeared to be full of food and drinks. I looked down and saw that instead of my t-shirt and jeans I had a hospital gown on. A shiver went down my spine as I realized that someone changed my clothes. I wonder who it was?

I started to look to the other side until a guy walk by to stand in the corner. At first I didn't notice anything weird but there was something weird about him. I looked at him and did a double take. He was covered in blue eyes! They were all over his body and on his hands and several on his face. His nametag read 'Argus the Guard' so I guessed he wasn't unfriendly. He even smiled at me and pointed to my other side.

I turned and froze in complete shock. There was a gorgeous girl with blond hair sitting there with a concerned expression. I felt something warm and realized that she was holding my hand with both of hers! My face turned a deep crimson. She chuckled but let go when she saw I was awake.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Hey." Hey? Hey! Really! That's the best I can do? Dang. Well at least she only said hi so I did one up her.

"I'm Ella. I'm the person who has been healing you. You had many cuts, broken bones, and now you have a few scars on your chest." She pointed to various parts of my body showing me where the injuries were. But I wasn't paying attention. I focused only on her face because I couldn't look anywhere else. Her beauty captivated me in ways unknown to me because of my bad luck in the dating department.

Everyone said that I was handsome but a total danger magnet. The few people who were actually attracted to me, well, everything ended in some crazy disaster so I was relegated to the loser status of the various schools I went to. I was considered the bad boy sometimes but mostly just the troubled child. At thirteen I already knew that I couldn't have a love life.

But she, unlike normal doctors, trailed her finger along me instead of pointing, pulling away, and pointing again. She unbuttoned the top of my hospital gown to show me the scars that were left from the bulls horns. They were two small cuts on the top of my chest that looked like nothing but she obviously had very good eyes. When she saw me staring at her she smiled and blushed and left stammering about medicine.

A little while later Carter came in without his pants on. I got a huge shock right then and there. First I thought that he was trying to blind me. Then I realized he was furry.

"You're a Satyr!"

"Of course I am. Duh. Now get up and come on! You're missing your first day of camp!"

I always knew he was strange but this topped everything. I got up and changed behind the curtain and headed out of the room. Ill-prepared for what was to come.


End file.
